


The Heroes Have Sad Pasts, But The Villains Have The Worst

by LuSixter



Series: Of heroes OP and Villains Foxes [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Crossover, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Kurenai and class 1-A go to a training camp at Midoriya homesEverything changes when three villains appear to ruin things---AU where kurenai is the 1-A class teacher
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Of heroes OP and Villains Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> The next chapter will be more long

Kurenai knew HER class, she knew who, what and how they were 

She knew how to take care of them, so everything would be fine 

Or so she thought 

But if that were so, we would have no history "K-Kurenai-sensei," he heard "Will we go far for the training trip?" Asked his student timidly

[[ **NAME:** Hinata Hyuuga  
 **KOSEI:** Byakugan. Full vision, that is to say almost 360 ° Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a radius of more than 1,000 meters, also presents telescopic vision, can see the Power Points of the body, with enough clarity to hit them.  
 **WORK:** Student  
 **BIRTH DATE:** December 27  
 **HEIGHT:** 148, 3  
 **LIKES:** Cinnammon rolls, being with your classmates and friends]]

"Yes," he replied. "But don't worry, we'll never be alone, even your father is coming"

"M-My father?" Kurenai nodded

"Sounds fun" commented a second voice

"It will be!"

"Don't let me down Sensei" Her student smiled

[[ **NAME:** Kiba Inuzuka  
**KOSEI:** Beast man. He practically merges with his dog  
**WORK:** Student  
**BIRTH DATE:** July 7  
**HEIGHT:** 152.5 cm  
**LIKES:** Dogs, being with friends, sport, heroes]]

"Even Shino looks excited" Kiba announced while smiling

"... It's just training," the student replied.

[[ **NAME:** Shino Aburame  
**KOSEI:** Insect. Control insects that are all over your body  
**WORK:** Student  
**BIRTH DATE:** January 23  
**HEIGHT:** 175.1 cm  
**LIKES:** Small animals, stuffed animals, be taken into account]]

Kurenai knew his class, but he didn't want everyone

Rather, she didn't want one

But the important thing is to give them the best training trip

[[ **NAME:** Kurenai Yuhi  
**KOSEI:** Sunset. Control sunlight at the time it is hidden  
**WORK:** Professor. Heroin  
**BIRTH DATE:** June 10  
**HEIGHT:** 169.1 cm  
**LIKES:** Teach, flowers, sunset, dangos]]

This will be fun

Or it was goin to


	2. Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to midoriya residences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU KILL ME,  
> I ended the whole story, so I just gotta traduce it and publish it, so I'll publish a chapter for day (more and less)  
> So I'm probably extending the chapters

So ... are we at your house? "Asked Kirishima.

"In my father's actually, but he is busy in Yokohama so my mom and I are in charge" Izuku replied nervously. The girl behind him began to glow red, Izuku turned around and only then did they realize how close they was they were both seemed about to pass out.

"I'm in Deku-kun's house!".

Katsuki simply waited for the right moment before catching her and sighing "Great, we are in the house of the nerd and his family and now weird-eyes are passed out, amazing deku!" he irked angrily, Kuranai-sensei abruptly took the pale girl from his arms.

"Be nice, Bakugou".

Katsuki rolled his eyes and replied a: "Yes sensei" obviously false.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU KILL ME NOW SEE THE FIRST NOTE


End file.
